Neddie
by sibunameGLEEK345
Summary: Nina found her old love of her life in America which causes trouble with Fabian and heartbreaks who will she be with Fabian or Eddie will it be Fabina or Neddie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: About to be broken hearts

Nina's pov

I found another Sibuna clue and Fabian told me to come home early so we can work on it when I left he wasn't at school so I went to his room. There is a boy standing there that doesn't look like Fabian "Fabian?" I ask. He turns around "**EDDIE**?"I say shocked "Nina?" He says, I ran to him he put his hand around my waist and I put my hands at the back of his head and we kiss... we pull apart but still in each others grasp "well your not Fabian" we laugh "I hope he is not a boyfriend? "He says blushing a bit. "No but I have a small crush on him " I say quietly a bit embarrassed he steps back "what are you doing here?'' I ask, "I live here, "he said "yay," I say sarcastically but still convincingly then Trudy walks in "oh, I see you've met Nina then "she says. I nod, smiling "well you don't mind giving him a tour'' she says. " no, well I better go, bye "I say then smile "bye" he says. No now things will be way more complicated between Fabian and I.

Eddie's POV

"_Wow I never thought id see Nina again, I cant believe we kissed I hope everyone else is as kind as her!"_ I thought. "I hope you enjoy your stay here at Anubis House your roommate is Fabian and you will meet everyone else at dinner," said Trudy I think her name was. "Thanks," I say. "You have to be at bed at 10 and breakfast is normally at 8,"said Trudy. "Ok is there someone I have to speak to Vic…" I say I can't remember his name. "Victor" she finishes for me, "He's in his office." she smiles then walks out of the room. Then I go into his office "ah Edison" he says…

With Fabian (while everything else was happening)

Joy's pov

I was walking with Fabian because I kept "nagging" him and he finally said yes. "Hurry Joy I was meant to meet Nina a long time ago!" He said annoyed. "What happened to us being BEST FRIENDS" I say loudly. "I'm sorry Joy" He says sweetly the stops in front of me and looks into my eyes. "_Perfect timing!"_ I thought then smirk mentally. Then we stare deeply into each other's eyes and I lean in and kiss him…

TBC

There will not be a Jabian that was just to break Nina's heart

**ELENNPHANT243**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Terrible Mistakes

Fabian's pov

"_I kissed back, what have I done" _I thought, but I wasn't sure if it was a mistake or not because I wasn't thinking straight as soon as I realized we were still kissing I pulled away quickly and started to slowly back away. "Wow" Joy said. Still backing away "Joy I might like you" I said that bit sarcastically "But if you tell anyone I will be broken and never speak to you again" I turned around and started running back to the house. "But Fabes-" she said distantly. I turn my head round and saw her mouth the three little words "_I love you_."

Nina's pov

I was pretend to read a book but actually I was reading the riddle I was the only one there apart from Eddie, because the whole class before Fabian and I came was misbehaving and got detention. Then Fabian walked in "Sorry I'm late Nins" he said almost out of breath. "Where have you been?" I asked "running" he said I thought he was lying but he was out of breath so it was hard to tell if he was telling the truth. A few minutes later Joy came and was followed by everyone else. "Hi" said Amber. "How was detention?" I said enthusiastically. "Boring" said Alfie. "Same as always" Patricia and Jerome said then they both smiled at each other while everyone else laughed expect Mara who I think was Jealous. Then everyone but Fabian and me went back to our rooms.

Fabian's pov

"_Shall I tell, I don't know I need to speak to Joy first, this was a terrible mistake, and how do I tell her?"_ I said to myself. "So…"said Nina "so…" I said. Before she could start a conversation luckily Trudy asked us if we could set up the table. As soon as we finished Trudy yelled "DINNER" and everyone rushed out of their rooms. *Apart from Eddie but Fabian doesn't know him and its his pov*

No ones pov

"There is a new boy and he is from America he should be here now," said Trudy

"Another American?" Jerome sighed.

"Yes, now Patricia don't go pouring substances over him, understood!" said Trudy.

"W-w what, uhh fine "she said irradiated.

Eddie walked in…

TBC

Ps: Fabian and Nina are in love but are to shy to ask each other out so that's why they would be heart broken"

Plz comment

**ELENNPHANT243**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer I do not own house of Anubis but if I did Neddie would happen 100%**

Chapter three: Meeting everyone

Nina's pov

He came in standing there smiling and looking at me I tried to give him a don't tell them look but it was a strange face and I don't think he understood. "Hey, I'm Eddie!" he said. "WOW, he's cute!" Amber exclaimed. Alfie cleared his throat "oh sorry boo," she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned to face Eddie, everyone giggled apart from Amfie. "So who have we got here?" he said winking to me, all the girls were facing him nearly in the same angle and we all smirked and looked at each other weirdly all the boy were angry and jealous. We went around the table.

"I'm Mara"

"Jerome"

"Alfie"

"Amber"

"Nina"

"Fabian"

"Joy"

"Patricia"

"Ok" Eddie smiled and sat down next to me since there was a spare chair.

"Well why don't we tell you about ourselves" Amber squealed got out of her seat and went over to Mara. "This is Mara, she is a sweet friend, smart and a geek!" "Hey!" shouted Mara looking up to her and giving her the death glare. Amber walked up to Jerome "This is Jerome, Mara's boyfriend he is the one who always gets in trouble and pulls pranks on everyone especially during the NIGHT!" said Amber putting a lot of anger into the last part. "There Jara" she added calmly, then walked over to Alfie. "This is Alfie, Jerome's best friend and my FABOULOUS boyfriend he is obsessed with aliens pranks everyone mostly Jerome and he is sweet, kind." She carries on compliment him in a dreamy voice "OK AMBER WE GET IT!" shouted Patricia I could tell she was bored and just trying to eat Dinner. "Okay," she said putting her hands up the walked over to her empty chair. "Okay I am anything shoes, dresses make up obsessed with fashion if you need an outfit or money for clothes come to me, I love couples I make couple names and scrapbooks so don't get annoyed if I take photos!" then she went over to me "_oh no" _I thought "_I really hope she can skip me because I was different in America and putting a bit of a fake here!" _"This is Nina! She is my BAF she is amazing, smart American like you she mysterious and is friendly with nearly everyone" I could tell she was making eye contact with Joy. "This is Fabian a really nerdy geek he is friendly and he is secretly actually not so secretly in love with Nins!" "AMBER!" Fabian yelled. " Okay well I can't explain Joy but Patricia is Goth can be very friendly, insults people all the time and plays pranks rarely." "Okay that is a lot of information any couples to look out for?" Eddie asked. "Mara and Jerome and Amber and Alfie," she said. "And Fabian and Nina cause they LOVE each other!" added Amber " No you don't have to look out because Fabian and I are just friends, right Fabian? " I said "right and Joy can I speak to you for a moment?" Fabian asks "Sure" Joy replies and they leave. "I wonder what its about? Lets listen" Amber says and puts her ear against the door and we all do the same thing. Out side… "One sec" whispered Fabian he took Joy by the hand dragged her to the kitchen door to see everyone leaning against the door. "Seriously guys," he says and everyone moves away from the door at carries on eating.

TBC

**ELENNPHANT234**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The truths out; part 1

Fabian's pov

I dragged Joy outside the house. "Joy, about what happened yester-"I started to say "But you love Nina and Not me," Joy said angrily. "Yes thanks for underst-" I started to say again but she interrupted me again "I knew you were going to blow me off again like you always do!" she started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist "Wait Joy," I complained "what!" she said like a spoiled girl. " You are a great friend and I only want to friends with you maybe go back to being BEST FRIENDS!" I said. "Fine, you know I really want to be friends with Nina but me wanting to be with you has spoilt it." She said "sorry I hope now you can be better friends" I replied. "What when she finds out we kissed?" she asked. "I will say it was my fault since it is and no don't reply we better get going." Then we walked silently back to the house into the dining room where the table was cleared up and they were sitting there staring at us. I looked over at Trudy telling her with my eyes to help me and she nodded. "All right everyone off to your rooms," she said and started shooing everyone away.  
In Nina's and Amber's room

Nina's POV

"So" said Amber coming into the room after changing. "I need your help," I sighed. "With what?" she asked. "I need you my dating guru," I said. "I'll be happy to help first ask yourself "What Would Victoria Beckham Do?" she said cheerily. "Amber!" I said annoyed. She yawned, "sorry okay tell me your problem!" Amber said. I had to say without her realizing it was Eddie "I saw my ex –boyfriend" I said "And.. What about it" she asked. "He was the love of my life but I had to leave him," *changing the way I set it out so its easier to read *

"Oh that's bad did you say hi?"

"Worse"

"Oh, Nina what did you do" she sounded worried.

"We kissed,"

"That's bad!"

"Even worse"

"What?"

"I told him to come and if they know and if we date I don't want them to hate him!"

"No matter what I wont hate him"

"But Fabian will"

"Oh yeah what about him don't you lo-"

"Yes I love him!"

"I know!" at that second there was a knock at the door.

"Come in.'' it was Fabian.

"Hi, Nina can I talk to you," he sounded guilty

"Course" I went into the hall with him.

"So-" I started to say.

" I kissed Joy," he said quickly. "But I kissed her she just wants to be friends with you"

"YOU KISSED JOY!" I shouted so loudly everyone came out of their rooms shocked even the boys came upstairs.

"Sorry" he whispered, I was taking it better then normal probably because of Eddie.

"It's okay we weren't dating and we decided on being friends," I said calmly. Then everyone went back to their rooms.

"You okay?" Amber asked me.

"Yeah anyway before Fabian came"

"We were saying how you love Fabian"

"LoveD"

"Yes loved, when is he coming what's his name is he from America?"

"One question at a time Amber,"

"Okay"

"He's from America,"

"I knew it!"

"Here's the worse part!"

"What? Worse?"

"He's already here and it's Eddie!"

"EDDIE" she whispered loudly but not loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yes"

"OMA it's Neddie," I looked confused.

"Nina and Eddie"

"Oh"

"Do you still love him?"

"YES!"

"YAY"

With Mara, Patricia and Joy

No one's Pov

"So you kissed Fabian?" Said Mara

"Yes!" Said Joy

"Finally how did you do it?" said Patricia in a sarcastic interested fascinated voice and all of the girls laughed.

With Eddie and Fabian

"Joy?" said Eddie.

"You don't know her," said Fabian

"Well seems to me you know her the most" Eddie smirked and Fabian gave Eddie the death glare.

With Jerome and Alfie

"Do you like Trixie?" asked Alfie

"Don't know," Jerome yawned "Do you like Amber?"

"No," said Alfie

"WHAT" shouted Jerome

"I LOVE her" said Alfie "Gullible" he laughed and Jerome threw a pillow at him. Then Victor said his phrase and everyone went to sleep.

In the morning…

TBC

Next chapter is part two!

I will post ASAP most likely tomorrow!

_**Longest episode yet on word 2 pages! :P :D**_

**ELLIEPHANT234**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The truth comes out PART 2

In the morning…

Amber and Nina's room

Nina's POV

"Amber, Amber wake up" I said to her while shaking her awake.

"What time is it?" she mumbled

"7:30"

"That's so early" then I dragged her onto the floor out of her bed.

"Before we go downstairs I want to talk to you about our conversation last night"

"Oh okay you have to tell Fabian because he kissed Joy and you kissed Eddie,"

"But how and when do I tell him?"

"How? You say the truth he was the love of your life and when you saw him you kissed, when? Soon before he thinks that you did that for revenge."

"Revenge?"

"He kissed Joy so you kissed Eddie that is what he will think,"

"Amber I am giving Eddie a tour today so outfit?"

"Definitely I will go explain to Mr Sweet," she was about to leave.

"Amber you're not dressed,"

"Oh yeah I will see you at breakfast"

"Bye," I was walking down the stairs to the dining room but Amber stopped me.

"Do it now!"

"Do what?"

"Tell Fabian or he will think differently trust your guru now go!" and she gave me a small push. I went into the dining room "Fabian, can I talk to you?"

"Okay…'' We went into his room. "What's up?"

"The ceiling, no okay I need to tell you the truth so you don't feel guilty" I said "What do you mean?" he said.

"I kissed Eddie,"

"What I'm going to kill him," he was about storm out but I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait Fabian," I said, "This is about Joy," he said "No it isn't about her, have you ever thought that Eddie and me are both American" I say. "And what about it I am still mad" he said "Eddie was the love of my life I when he came and I saw him in your room I was so shocked to see him and we kissed it's not his fault'' I sighed "I will be friends with Joy if you stay friends with Eddie" I say "Fine" he mutters and I hug him. "Friends?" we say at the same time and hold our hands out we laugh "Friends," we both say and shake our hands. As I walk into the hall I bump into Eddie. "Just who I was looking for," he says. "Really?" I say, "Yeah, Trudy says we should leave now because the last lesson is important," he says "Okay let me get my bag" I leave to get my bag.

In The Dining Room.

"What's with the long face?" Joy asks as Fabian walks in. "Nina kissed Eddie and we're over for good" said Fabian sighing, Amber was smiling "Sorry," said Alfie. Fabian saw Amber smiling "Why are you smiling?" asked Fabian "Because it's NEDDIE!" shouted Amber excitedly. "Calm down," said Mara kindly. "Sorry!" she squealed.

With Eddie and Nina

In the hall…

Eddie's Pov

"Ready?" Nina asked "If you are," I said "Lets go," then she took me outside and we started walking to the woods "Nina?" I said "Yeah," she says "I know this is bad timing but I was thinking about when I came here and" I sighed "I still love you will you be my girlfriend again?" She stopped walking and looked at me with her beautiful big brown eyes and then put a big smile on her face "YES!" she gave me a bear hug took my hand and pulled me closer and we kissed then she took me to the library. "You don't have to show me where the library is I hate books" I said, "I know but it is where you can find me." She said which I didn't understand because she hates books "You hate books" I said, "I know but it is England" she laughed nervously. "Nins, you okay?" I asked "When I came here that hated me so I but a little fake," she said quietly "What you mean being shy and a little bit of a geek," I said "hey!" she shouted "Whatever meet me here at 7 ok?"I said "Okay," she gave me a peck on the lips the pulled me back to school.

No one pov

In class …

Alfie was next to Amber, Nina was next to Fabian, Jerome was next to Mara and Patricia was next to Joy and Eddie skipped class.

Nina threw a note to Amber.

_Eddie asked me out – BAF_

_YAY NEDDIE! –BEF_

_Going on a date at 7 – BAF_

_I will help so happy – BEF_

_I know! : P –BAF_

_Okay long dress or short – BEF_

_AMBER not now we are in the middle of class – BAF_

They stopped writing notes and paying attention to the lesson…

Tell me if I should do mystery or not!

**ELLIEPHANT234**

Ps: if you don't like Neddie why read it?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Date

Nina's pov

I was in my room Amber gave me a short blue dress just above the knee and she found my leather jacket "Nina look this would look perfect for your date" she held the jacket up "Where did you get it?" she asked "Eddie gave it to me when we where dating in America" I said "That explains it!" she said, I laughed. "Are you meeting there?" Amber asked me. "I think he said to me at the library at 7" I said "Great you meeting there you need to pairs of shoes then," she said then handed me a pair of flats then black heels. "Thanks" I said she looked at the clock 10 to seven "Well you better go good luck!" she cheered. I walked out the room and bumped into Fabian.

Eddie's Pov

I walked into Mr Sweets office "Hey," I said "Hello Edison," Mr Sweet said. "You know the tree house you told me about" I said "Yes what about it?" He asked. "I need to use it," he looked at me "What for?" he asked "A date," I held up my picnic basket. "Oh of course who with?" he said "The love of my life" I smiled "And who is that?" he asked me I rolled my eyes. "Nina" I replied "Oh, oh yes I forgot you used to date her bring her in she knows doesn't she?" he told me "Yes thanks Dad," I said then walked towards the tree house that was next to the library and set up.

No pov

With Nina and Eddie

Nina finally got rid of him and started walking to the library. Eddie was standing there waiting for her holding flowers. When Nina saw the library she switched her shoes and then struggled to walk through the woods and then she finally saw Eddie "Wow you look, wow dead gorgeous" Eddie said stunned and Nina laughed "Thanks" Nina said and smiled. "Look its my jacket," he said happily and Nina rolled her eyes "So where is this date?" Nina asked and Eddie looked up to the tree and Nina did as well "You might want to take those shoes off" He bent down and took her shoes off then carried her to the tree and he through the shoes into the tree "Hey!" Nina yelled "Don't worry" he calmed her down then took her hand pulled a rope and a ladder fell then and he started to climb when Eddie reached the top he sat down on a pillow waiting for Nina. As Nina was climbing in she looked around "Wow this is-" she started saying "dead gorgeous!" she said using Eddies words they laughed and she climbed in. Eddie opened the picnic basket "Enjoy" he said, "I really missed these days," Nina exclaimed. "Well you don't have to miss them any more!" Eddie replied and the both laughed….

After the date

Amber's pov

"So how did it go?" I asked when she walked into our room from her date.

"AMAZING!" she said then squealed.

"Where did you go and do," I asked waiting for all the details.

"It's a secret and romantic," she said that was not enough for me.

"Please tell me!" I begged her

"No," she said sitting on her bed

"Fine just describe it" I ask

"It was high and had a lovely view and we had a picnic and that's all I'm telling you!" she said

Victor said his phrase

"Yay Neddie!" I said Nina rolled her eyes and switched the light off

"Night amber" she yawned and went to sleep

"Night!" I said happily and fell asleep with joy

TBC

A/N: I am leaving on my holiday on Wednesday and I will be packing so wont post till the 4th august when I come back I will post more! I will still read comments since taking a I touch

**ELLIEPHANT234**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: AND IM BACK! Miss Me? Of course you did! Most of you said no mystery so I will just make love drama! Should I still make Eddie the Osirion? I just came back from a holiday and now having a writer's block so give me some ideas (like a new nickname for Nina?) For the first time Patricia's POV! ! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 7: Jealousy

Patricia's P.O.V

In the morning

I walked in the living room being the first one and sat down on one of the couch and spread out, a few seconds later Amber and Nina came in sat down on the opposite couch and Amber on asking Nina questions and Nina replying and the where talking for what seemed like hours but was only a few minuets and all thought was how could the blonde girl get out SO many words in a second. For some reason I couldn't stop being mad at Nina for going on a date with Eddie. I felt like she stole my Boyfriend, but that cant be true for three reasons, one we never dated, two I don't think I even like him and three I like Jerome, but those are only reasons why it cant be true but maybe it is true, well we never dated so that cant be true. Hmm… Jerome, I don't even know if he likes me. I stopped listening to my thoughts when Fabian walked in.

"Moring" he greeted and sat down, I looked at Amber and Nina, they were probably to deep in the conversation to even notice Fabian was in the room, the turned back to Fabian "Hi," I said. We sat in silence until we both looked at Amber who stared saying specific words loudly like You and Eddie, Amazing Date, Ask, girlfriend and NEDDIE, she said Neddie the loudest, while she was finishing the words she was saying loudly I saw Fabian get up go to the kitchen grab something I think a apple then leave, he was probably really jealous. I sat there for a few more minuets until I left the room because I saw Eddie was just about to enter and I didn't want to stay for all their Neddie -as Amber calls it- sweetness.

At School …

And that was my chapter! Sorry it was so short but I am having a writer's block!

Well I am back in England and I will post ASAP

PLZ comment

**ELLIEPHANT234**

Ps: remember to give me ideas and answer some questions from the A/N at the top!


	8. Chapter 8 PART I

Authors Note, so sorry!

I don't know what I'm doing with this story and I was thinking about this story to have mystery sorry that I haven't updated in a while got a new laptop since my other one broke :) I will post part 2 tomorrow!

Chapter 8: Part 1

Nina's pov

Amber came rushing in a squealing, which made Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, Mara, Patricia and I cover our ears. Amber ran over to me jumping and let out a small squeal. "Guess what?" she asked, I was about to reply when she cut in "He said yes!" I stared at her for a few seconds before replying "Who said yes to what?" I was now interested in the conversation. "Mr. Sweet said yes to the dance!" she had a big smile on her face and she only smiles like that when Alfie does something romantic. "That's great so when the dance?" I spoke that line a bit too loudly since everyone turned their attention towards us and started asking us millions of questions, well by us I mean amber. By this time everyone was in the living room all doing the same thing, asking questions. "So, what do I hear about this dance?" asked a person with a familiar voice that I hadn't heard in a long time. Everyone turned to the direction of where the sound came from, "MICK!" everyone shouted, Mara was the first to hug him then Fabian and so on. After we all talked to Mick, Amber started explaining the details to the dance then she stood up and Amber shouted "Right we are all going shopping for dresses and tuxes! Lets go!" Amber pulled me up by the arm and started to drag me but was stopped by Alfie "How do we pay?" I saw Amber roll her eyes "Here's £1000, I trust you to spend it only on tuxes now get moving!" she yelled and dragged all the girls outside and then she whistled and her chauffeur George picked us up and took us shopping. "_This is going to be fun!" _I thought sarcastically.

I chose 3 dresses to try on but Amber made me try on 3 more, Patricia tried on 3 dresses, Joy tried on 3 and so did Mara and Amber tried on 8 and she bought judged Patricia and I and we judged hers while Joy and Mara judged each other. Amber dragged us to 5 different shops to buy jewelry, heels and bags. Patricia then made us go to this store full of black clothes.

Meanwhile with the boys

Fabian's P.O.V

"I say we use our tuxes, split the money and buy something better," said Jerome I look at the rest of the they all agreed and I guess I could use a new the solar system is your friend since Jerome stole the other one, so I gave in. "Fine," I said then Jerome and Alfie smiled as Jerome went through the money handing us money. We all went our separate ways Mick went for a run, Jerome and Alfie went into their room while in our room Eddie was wearing headphones and on his laptop while I was on my looking for a copy of The Solar System is Your Friend. "Hey... I missed you...Really that's great..." I looked up at Eddie he was walking out of the room he was probably talking to one of his friends in America, "_I don't what Nina sees in him,"_ I thought. After 5 minuets of searching I found a one with good quality and bought just then Eddie came back in put his laptop on his bed then leaved. I heard the front door slam shut that means the girls are back so I put my laptop down and went to greet them then I saw Mick and Eddie carrying bags upstairs. "Don't just stand there HELP!" shouted Amber I went and picked up a few bags and went upstairs.

Patricia's P.O.V

After all the bags were upstairs amber carried on talking about the dance "So who is going with who?" she suddenly asked after talking about dresses. "I am going with Mick," we all looked her most of us were surprised since we all thought she liked Jerome. "And I'm going with Alfie-" Amber looked around the room "That's it, we need to get you some dates, come back in five minuets and we will start." I didn't know who to go with then I realized I was walking towards Jerome's room and he opened the door "Trixie, just who I was looking for," I was surprised we almost never speak "Really?" he sighed "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me t-" I cut him off "What!" he looked at me "I wasn't finished, to make Mara jealous." After a few seconds I spoke up " I guess I-" he cut me off this time "want to go alone?" He asked "No! Fine I will go with you as friends," I whispered the last bit for some reason he nodded then pushed me out of his room "Now leave!" he said and closed the door. As I was walking to Ambers room I was in deep thought _"I guess I could use this to make Eddie jealous"_ I thought. I walked into Amber and Nina's room, Nina and Amber were sitting on Amber's bed and Mara and Joy were sitting on Nina's bed so I joined them. "So about these dates then, Alfie and I then Mara and Mick, anyone else?" she looked at us. "Eddie asked me," Nina said and then came that weird feeling of jealousy if anyone knew they would think "_Patricia. Jealous?" _ I decided to help Jerome since he was my friend " Jerome asked me," I said. "Ooh I smell Patrome looks like I need to make a new scrapbook!" exclaimed Amber. I saw Mara look at me and mouthed Patricia at me but I just smirked, "_Mara's jealous now all I need to do is make Eddie jealous."_ I thought.

TBC

A/N: That was part 1 the next one will be up tomorrow hopefully if not then on Friday since my school starts on Wednesday. I was thinking of making Nina sing in the next chapter about how she really felt when Fabian cheated on her and if I do there will be an OC. Tell me if I should do it or not! I also changed my name to sibuname-gleek345. Review…


	9. Chapter 8 PART II

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time my BFF and co-writer HOAgleek4Ever helped me write this and got me writing again and back on my feet since I've had family troubles. **

**Oh well… things happen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own –**

**Alfie* Jumps in front of -gleek345* ME!**

**Me: ALFIE!**

**Alfie: - House of Anubis**

**Me: Thank you!**

Last time on Neddie…

_"So about these dates then, Alfie and I then Mara and Mick, anyone else?" she looked at us. "Eddie asked me," Nina said and then came that weird feeling of jealousy if anyone knew they would think "Patricia. Jealous?" I decided to help Jerome since he was my friend " Jerome asked me," I said. "Ooh I smell Patrome looks like I need to make a new scrapbook!" exclaimed Amber. I saw Mara look at me and mouthed Patricia at me but I just smirked, "Mara's jealous now all I need to do is make Eddie jealous." I thought._

PART II CHAPTER 8

Tomorrow was the day of the dance that was all the girls ever talked about. They were all sitting at the dining table as Trudy announced dinner the students sat down earlier.

Jerome, with his foot kicked the double doors and walked into the common room carrying a cardboard box full of...

"Masks," Jerome said while everyone looked at him curiously. He rested the box at the edge of the table.

Amber jumped out of chair clapping her hands like a five year old. She headed for the box to pick a mask.

Jerome held his hand up in front of her face.

"They are a pound each," he smirked and held his hand out.

Amber glared at him and groaned and reached into her pink purse, pulled out a pound and headed for the box again.

"Wait," he started as Amber glared at him again.

"You all know this is a masquerade, so no one is meant to know who is who, so turn away," he finished.

Amber looked at him, obviously annoyed. Jerome smirked and stepped aside, "Now you may go."

Jerome snuck into Amber's seat next to Mara and Alfie. Alfie looked at him and chuckled as Jerome smirked and secretly slipped his arm around Mara's waist while she was busy having a conversation with Nina.

Just as Jerome got comfortable Mara felt something warm around her waist, she looked down at her waist interrupting Nina as she sighed seeing his hand as well.

Mara looked at Jerome who was smiling mischievously. She smacked his hand away as Nina and Alfie laughed as they watched Jerome in pain.

"Ow?!" he exclaimed. "I'm with Mick!" she snapped as Mick glared at Jerome and everyone laughed including Amber whose hands were full of masks.

"Got one!" Amber squealed as she lifted a mask that perfectly matched her dress. (Dresses will be on profile and masks will be at the bottom)

She walked over to her seat to see it taken by the annoying Jerome.

She gently put her mask into her purse to make sure no one saw it especially Alfie.

She tipped back the chair and startled Jerome, "I believe there's a seat next to Eddie and Mick," Amber said and Jerome jumped out of the seat as she tipped it lower.

He walked over behind Eddie. "Eddie can we switch seats?" he asked.

Eddie shook his head "No," teasingly.

"Nina?" he was now begging. "

Nope!" she said loudly popping the P.

He sat down frustrated and looked at Mick, Mick looked at Jerome and they glared at each other making the students expect them laugh.

Nina reached in her pocket reaching for an object. She stood and walked over to the mask box and bent down looking inside the box.

"HEY!" Jerome shouted.

"Right," she said. "Think fast!" she said as she threw a rolled up note to Jerome.

He caught it above his head and pulled it down. Eddie chuckled as he saw what Jerome was holding.

Jerome stared at it in confusion until he unrolled the note, he stared at it in alarmed. "THIS IS A- ahem" he ran out of breath.

"THIS IS A DOLLAR!" he shouted.

"OH you don't accept different currencies!" she scoffed as everyone but Jerome laughed.

She grabbed a pound and threw it at Jerome hitting his forehead.

"OW... what is it with girls today?" he asked.

Trudy walked in the living room after everyone their masks, the boys chose plain phantom mask were as girls chose ones that matched their dresses.

"Settle down dearies," she said most likely hearing the shouting that went on.

She left and came back and set the food on the table.

Everyone was still later on in the common room getting homework done when Amber announced to the girls "Bed Time Girls!"

The boys chuckled hearing this.

"But Amber it's only..." Nina paused for a minute to check the time "7:17pm," she finished and groaned along with the girls except Amber.

"We all need our beauty sleep," she said and left the room after pecking Alfie on the lips.

"We'll study some other time," said Mara quietly to Mick and pecked his lips.

Nina, who was on Eddie's lap sideways, gave him a slightly longer kiss that made Patricia be the first one to follow after Amber. Mara followed close behind.

"Night babe," Eddie said to Nina as she stood up and grabbed her books.

"Night," she said loudly to everyone but mostly to Eddie and walked out the room.

Fabian wrapped arms around him self and made fake kissing noises, the boys laughed and he stopped.

Fabian sighed, "I wish I had a girl."

Joy who was surprisingly quiet and still in the room said, "You can have me." The boys looked up startled by her "Umm... No thanks," Fabian said and Joy walked out the room while the boys laughed.

This is a three part special!

I will update on tomorrow or on Saturday.

Dresses and Masks will be up on my profile very soon. Check incase. OH and we share our polyvore account if incase you see it says Nina's date with Jerome!

**You'll need to look at the masks and dresses to be able to read the next chapter and understand who's who. **

**Hi, -gleek345 is terrible at uploading chapters so i do it for her, the other day we looked at her reviews and i we would like to say thank you to : **

**sibuna-gleek (for being her first reviewer) whoo!**

**sillydevilgirl**

**Courtney DiLaurentis**

**tater of the tot!**

**neddie100percent**

**sibuna**

**SMILE101HOA**

**TRIX19**

**neddie1**

**ChelseaMarie101**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Alexis**

**Taylor2HOAgleek1**

**and thanks to all the guests but 1. **

**who wrote and i quote 'STOP WRITING NEDDIE NOBODY LIKES BESIDES NOT SMART PEOPLE TO SEE NEDDIE WILL NEVER HAPPEN WHY DO YOU THINK PEOPLE DON'T READ YOUR STUFF IF I MEAN BUT IM TELLING THE TRUTH PEDDIE 4EVER' **

**I have one thing to say THIS IS A FAN FICTION just because she writes Neddie doesn't mean she doesn't ship Peddie, people have the right to have an opinion! well she is smart because she moved on ignored you! nobody likes people who are mean! If you have nothing nice to say don't say nothing at all! You're not smart (i don't like to correct grammar) but your comment doesn't make sense 1. because it simply doesn't and i don't know maybe the writers will surprise us! **

**You probably just came here to say rude things if you don't ship neddie and i know it because i think the title clearly says 'Neddie' and you were mean she was very depressed lately and your comment adds to that! you should be ashamed! **

**Like Taylor's Swift new song in her new amazing album, Starlight:**

**'_Like we dream impossible dreams_**

**Like starlight, starlight**

**Don't you see the starlight starlight?**

_**Don't you dream impossible dreams?'**_

**THANK YOU ALL !**

**~ -gleek345 & HOAgleek4Ever **

**Oh and thank to all you silent readers who like it!**


	10. Author's note so sorry! IMPORTANT

Author's Note - so sorry!

Masks and Dresses are up now!

You will have to look at them since in the next chapter i won't be using names just for POV and thoughts. For example if it was Jerome i would say: (Spoiler- ish )

I stared at the door a beautiful girl in a black dress with lace sleeves walked in looking around tightly clutching her black purse, i recognised the her black mask as one of my . I desparetly wanted to dance with her as she looked so beautiful but i knew i couldn't since right now i need to find Patricia and make Mara jealous. As i turned around my eyes landed once more on her mask and noticed in her hair she had a blue highlight like Patricia's.

It will be like that for most of it until people realise who is who!

I just read the chapter i just posted and saw what she wrote, yes she can be like that, but i admire that she is strong enough as stood up for her self and me. It's happened to her once on her old account.

I promised i will upload today so check in a few hours! and for a review i got, i live in england so it might be different time zones.

~ sibuname-gleek345


	11. Chapter 8 PART III

Part 3. YAY (Joy's date is Jake (a boy i made up) he is her partner in science and drama and sits next to her in french)

(Fabian's date is a girl Willow (girl in season 3) she lives in Orisis House.)

* * *

Outside the school...

Amber's POV

We are standing outside the school just about to put on our masks, we agreed not to tell the the boys who is who and by we i mean the girls.

"Ready?" I asked them.

They nodded and at the same time we lifted our masks to our face.

"Lets go!" I squealed and turned around and leaded to the entrance.

Before we entered we all separated strangely and i was the first to enter.

The first thing i needed to do was find Alfie i didn't want to be alone until 12 which is hours away.

_Joy _and I were on the committee and we decided at 12 we all take off our masks to reveal who we are and when we find our dates.. kiss them!

I brought my camera...

I turned my head and saw some one staring at me, he was studying me. About to turn away when i realised his appearence.

African american... not tall or small. Same brown eyes... Being goofy with some blonde shabby haired boy... he really needs a haircut. Is that Alfie? No it can't be.. Again, just about i was about to turn away i noticed a ruffled bright green tie, the one Alfie _always_ wears. It can't be Alfie.. Or can it?

Just as i was about to walked towards him he shook his head and mouthed "Can't be," then turned around and walked away.

Well i knew what he was wearing now, a plain black phantom, Completely black suit and ruffled green tie.

* * *

Jerome's POV

I stared at the door a beautiful girl in a black dress with lace sleeves walked in looking around tightly clutching her black purse, i recognised the her black mask as one of my own.

I desparetly wanted to dance with her as she looked so beautiful but i knew i couldn't since right now i need to find Patricia and make Mara jealous. Once i found them.

As i turned around my eyes landed once more on her mask and noticed in her hair she had a blue highlight like Patricia's.

She walked away...

The only thing now i can do is grab punch, sit down and look for... Mara.. No Patricia..Yeah.. Patricia...

I grabbed a glass and sat down next to a very hot girl in grey frilly dress... Mara.. no Patricia would kill me if i said that out loud..

Wearing a black lace mask with one small black feather. Again one of my own "_Why is every girl i look at wearing one of my masks?"_ I asked myself.

Well I have keep myself busy somehow.

I turned to girl and her dirty blonde curly hair that was worn down.

I noticed something on her chest very interesting...

I knew i was probably smirking right now.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Well, hello Martin, the American i believe?" A man asked.

I turned my head to face him.

His haired was blonde and looked like it takes a long time to do, but not Eddie.

"How did you know who i was?" I asked looking at him.

Icy blue eyes. Mischievous smirk. Hair blonde and spent a while on. I'm guessing-

"Might want to hide your locket," he smirked again.

I looked down at my chest and tucked it behind my dress. "Oh.." i thought aloud.

"-Jerome," i said finishing my thought.

"Yes.. finally figured it out, you should of known it was me," He said.

"Seen Eddie?" I asked him.

"Seen Patricia?" He asked.

"Can't say," I said.

"Then no," he replied.

I sighed. "He's probably dancing with some other girl."

"Or.. looking for you," he said.

"Maybe," I sighed again.

"Look give me a hint to find Patricia and i will help you find Eddie," he said.

"Fine, you go first,"I said defeated.

"What, why? Oh.. don't trust me?" He asked.

"No one can trust Jerome Clarke," I stated.

"Got a point, wearing a purple shirt and a mask that's half silver, half black."

"Great."

I grabbed my plain grey purse and stood up.

"Hey!" Jerome shouted, but couldn't be heard over the music.

"Right," I turned around looked down at him.

"I saw you gaping at her when she walked in," i stated and started walking away, I turned my head to face him, "Blue highlight," I finished and walked away.

"_Right, purple shirt black and silver mask, where could he be?" _I asked myself.

* * *

Eddie's POV

Where could she be?

Blue dress, lace straps, blue lace mask with a black rose and large black feathers to the side but _black _curly hair. Point is, not my Nina.

Very strange girl in a_ very bright green _dress, very very very very very very tall, she was most likely our weird exchange student.

Black dress lace sleeves, plain black mask with a silver flower and black feathers, blue highlight and _red straight _hair, sounds more like Patricia.

Red dress, red mask with white outline, _straight brown_ hair, again NOT NINA!

Purple dress, _blonde hair _done in a bun, way too much make up, mask is purple with a green sparkly line through the middle.

Grey frilly dress one shoulder, was walking looking to side to my direction, i wanted to see what she was looking for.

THUD, i fell to ground must of bumped into the girl she was making sure her mask was still on her face.

She realised it was broken, got up and ran away to the toilets to fix it, her _curly dirty blonde _hair swaying and i noticed her shoes looked oddly familiar. Wait Dirty blonde, those shoes NINA!

* * *

Alfie's POV

Amber Amber Amber, Amberella where could you be.

"So boys and girls it's 11:30 and you have 30 mins to find your lucky one at 12 as you know you will be revealed and kiss at midnight! well good luck!" announced the announcer dude. Great...

I needed to find that girl i saw when i first walked in.

Purple dress, jewelwed, purple heels, purple handbag, pink luscious lips, beautiful grey eyes and a mask that perfectly matches her outfit. Her blonde her was perfectly done in a bun and wore lots of make up. That sounds a lot like my lady.

I walked to the steps leading to the ladies room. With a miricale just the girl i was looking for opened the door.

I held my hand out to help her down the steps.

She took it with a smile.

"Thank you," she said gently looking down.

I was now sure of it here goes nothing, "Anything for my lady," her head shot up at my lady.

"Alfie!" she squealed and hugged me tight and then pulled away. "I knew it was you from the moment i saw that tie," she said and straightned it.

I leaned in to kiss her.

"Not until 12 beau," she said.

"Oh Amber," I whispered.

* * *

Joy's POV

No use i'll never find him.

"Still haven't found your night in shinning armour?" a mascular voice said from behind.

"No not yet," I sadly said and turned around looking down.

"You sure about that," the familiar voice said and lifted my chin up.

I looked into his deep brown eyes. "Jake!" I said and hugged him.

"The one and only," he stated.

"How did you know it was me?" i asked.

"This," he said and lifted my hand, i was wearing a bracelet he gave me.

He leaned in to kiss me but i moved my head so he kissed my cheek.

* * *

Mara's Pov

"I finally found my princess," a man said.

I turned around "Mick!" i squealed.

"Hey," he said.

"How did you know it was me?" i asked.

"Every prince knows it's princess," he said and kissed my cheek.

I felt bad because i still didn't know what was happening with Jerome.

* * *

No pov. A few minutes to 12...

"Ugh.. you found me... how?" Patricia asked.

"Have a few tricks up my sleeve," Jerome smirked.

"Few minutes to midnight.. do we kiss.. or what?" she asked.

"Guess we have to," Jerome again smirked.

* * *

A minute to 12 Still NO POV

Eddie spotted Nina...

He pushed through the crowd who were waiting...

He reached her...

"Ugh.. Forget it.." he said and startled Nina.

He grabbed her and kissed her with lots of passion...

"12!" the person shouted and everyone revealed their faces.

Amfie...

*kissing*

"I love you Ambs," Alfie sweetly said.

"I love you too beau," She replied and they kissed again.

Patrome...

*Kissing*

"What now slimeball?" Patricia asked once she pulled away.

Jerome shrugged and pulled her into another kiss.

Wabian...

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Fabian said/asked.

Willow blushed and kissed him.

"Not so bad your self," she said once she pulled away.

This time Fabian blushed and kissed her.

Mickara...

*Kissing*

"I love you Mars" Mick said.

"I-" she didn't know what to say.

Jakoy...

*Kissing*

"Hey, want to go out some time?" he asked.

"Yes, i'd loved that," Joy smiled and kissed him again. Finally someone brought Joy to her life.

Neddie...

They pulled their masks off..

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," she said.

"I will always come when you need me and even when you don't," he smiled while she blushed and they went into another kiss.

* * *

Yay!

THE BIG QUESTION

**JARA OR PATROME?**

I NEED TO KNOW!

Hope you liked this 3 part special!

I will update soon!

Don't forget to **review** and say if you want Jara or Patrome.

Can't update till i know!

~ sibuname-gleek345


End file.
